


Worried

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [14]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "ผมไม่อยากทำให้พี่ลำบาก"





	Worried

เพราะว่าแดเนียลบาดเจ็บที่นิ้วโป้งมือขวา การเลือกทานอาหารวันนี้จึงมีตัวเลือกเหลือให้ไม่มาก ซองอูตัดสินใจได้อย่างรวดเร็วหลังจากเราคุยกันว่าเที่ยงวันนี้จะทานอาหารที่ไหน เขาเลือกฟาสต์ฟู้ดในร้านที่มีสีประจำคือแดงและเหลือง ปกติแล้วเราไม่ค่อยเข้ามาทานของแบบนี้เพราะเราไม่ควรทานของแบบนี้ อะไรที่มีน้ำมันและเกลือมากไปไม่ดีต่อสุขภาพร่างกายและอาจจะกระทบเส้นเสียง แต่ครั้งนี้จำเป็น คงเรียกได้ว่าจำเป็น ก็มันเร็วกว่าและสะดวกต่อแดเนียลมากกว่า

ตอนที่เรานัดกันออกมาข้างนอก เราไม่ได้วางแผนว่าจะออกมาทำอะไรอย่างละเอียด คิดคร่าว ๆ ไว้แค่ว่าอยากจะออกมาดูป้ายซัพพอร์ตที่แฟน ๆ ทุ่มเงินตั้งไม่รู้เท่าไหร่มาทำเพื่อโปรโมตพวกเขาให้เป็นที่รู้จักในวงกว้าง ดังนั้นระหว่างทางจึงเป็นการเดินเล่นเรื่อยเปื่อย แวะดูเสื้อผ้าและซื้อติดมือมานิดหน่อย สัมภาระเกือบทั้งหมดของแดเนียลอยู่ในกระเป๋าของซองอู ขวดน้ำเอย พาวเวอร์แบงก์เอย มือถือเอย แดเนียลพกติดตัวไว้แค่ไอแพดกับกระเป๋าสตางค์ อันที่จริงแดเนียลเป็นคนพกของไปไหนมาไหนมากกว่านี้ แต่เพราะวันนี้ออกมากับซองอูและมือข้างที่ถนัดของเขาก็ใช้งานได้ไม่เต็มที่ แดเนียลจึงออกจากบ้านมากับของไม่กี่อย่างดังที่กล่าวไป

เราหลงทางนิดหน่อยตอนที่ตามหาป้ายตัวเอง เราหาป้ายของพี่จีซองไม่เจอ เราได้แฟนคลับคนหนึ่งช่วยชี้ทางจนในที่สุดก็ได้ถ่ายภาพคู่กับป้ายของแดเนียลที่ฮับจอง ซองอูวิ่งไปแอคท่าก่อน นั่นทำให้เจ้าของใบหน้าบนป้ายจำต้องรับหน้าที่เป็นช่างภาพก่อนจะสลับกันในภายหลัง จากนั้นเราก็วิ่ง วิ่งหนีเหมือนคนมีความผิด แต่ที่ผิดจริง ๆ ก็คือผิดทิศทางต่างหาก เล่นเอาเหนื่อยมากกว่าที่ควรเป็นนิดหน่อย ก็เล่นหัวเราะคิกคักกับตัวเองมาเกือบตลอดทางเลยนี่นะ

 

“เฮ้…” แดเนียลร้องขึ้นเมื่อคนอายุมากกว่าคุกเข่า วางถุงในมือลงที่พื้นใกล้ ๆ เพื่อจะผูกเชือกรองเท้าที่น่าจะหลุดออกมาเพราะการวิ่งหนีแกล้งแฟนคลับเมื่อครู่นี้ของเขา แถมยังแก้เชือกอีกข้าง ผูกใหม่ให้แน่นกันมันหลุดออกมาทีหลังอีกต่างหาก

“พี่ไม่เห็นต้องทำขนาดนี้เลย”

ซองอูที่เพิ่งยืดตัวยืนเต็มความสูงชะงัก นัยน์ตาเรียวดูดุดันขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก “แล้วนายผูกเองได้หรือไง”

“ทำได้ แค่มันจะช้าหน่อย” แดเนียลเถียง ก่อนเขาจะเสมองทางอื่น พึมพำเสียงเบา “ผมไม่อยากทำให้พี่ลำบาก”

“แค่ผูกเชือกรองเท้าเอง คิดมาก” คนโตกว่าถอนหายใจ ตั้งท่าจะเดินต่อแต่ก็ต้องหยุดฝีเท้าไว้ก่อนเมื่อเขาได้ยินประโยคถัดมาของแดเนียล

“ไหนจะช่วยผมตอนลองเสื้อ ต้องถือของให้ ไม่ได้ไปทานข้าวร้านที่ชอบก็เพราะผม ยังจะมาผูกเชือกรองเท้าให้อีก” ยิ่งพูดก็ยิ่งก้มหน้าต่ำจนคางแทบชิดอก “เหมือนเป็นภาระเลย”

“ดราม่าควีน” คำนั้นดังขึ้นพร้อมกับแรงดีดจากนิ้วมากระทบหน้าผาก แดเนียลเงยขึ้นกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ มองใบหน้าอ่อนใจของอีกฝ่าย เม้มปากเงียบอย่างคนไม่กล้าพูดอะไร กลัวว่าจะทำให้หงุดหงิด

ซองอูกระชับสายกระเป๋าบนไหล่ ดวงตาสีเข้มนั่นดูจริงจังอย่างกับตอนซ้อมในตอนที่พูดต่อ

“ทุกอย่างที่ฉันทำวันนี้ฉันทำไปเพราะอยากทำ ไม่ได้คิดว่ามันเป็นภาระ ไม่ใช่เพราะพี่จีซองส่งข้อความมาบอกว่าฝากดูแล แต่เพราะฉันอยากดูแลนาย มันไม่ได้ลำบากอะไรเลย ฉันไม่อยากให้นายต้องฝืนใช้งานฝืนขยับมือจนมันหายช้า ไม่เข้าใจหรือไงว่าเป็นห่วง เลิกคิดมากได้แล้ว”

แดเนียลผงกศีรษะ หลังจากนั้นเราก็เริ่มออกเดินทางกันต่อ แล้วในขณะที่เขามองเงาสะท้อนของตนเองและชายหนุ่มผู้แต่งกายด้วยสีดำทั้งตัวที่ยืนข้าง ๆ บนกระจกรถไฟใต้ดินนั้น แดเนียลก็ตระหนักได้ถึงความรู้สึกที่แทรกอยู่ใต้ถ้อยคำของซองอู

 _‘แต่เพราะฉันอยากดูแลนาย’_  
_‘ไม่เข้าใจหรือไงว่าเป็นห่วง’_  
เมื่อนึกทวนถึงอีกครั้ง ประโยคเหล่านั้นทำให้คังแดเนียลรู้สึกเหมือนว่าเขามีบอลลูนลอยอยู่ข้างในอก กับผีเสื้อเป็นร้อยตัวบินอยู่ในท้อง

 

.

**Author's Note:**

>  **hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡**  
>  อันนี้ผุดขึ้นมาแทรกตอนกำลังปั่นงานอย่างดุเดือด รู้ตัวอีกทีสลับไฟล์เขียนฟิคละ แย่จริง ๆ (แต่งานเสร็จนะ) นี่น่ากลัวอะ ปากบอกจะพัก ๆ พล็อตวิ่งเข้าหัวเยอะกว่าตอนเขียนสบาย ๆ อีก โอ้ย เห็นใจโผมมม *จิ้ม ๆ ร่าง ๆ ทิ้งไว้เผื่อกลับมาสาดตอนหายดี*
> 
> มือ: ยังเจ็บอยู่บ้างเวลาเผลอขยับผิดท่าผิดทาง ต้องระวังแต่เผลอใช้ยกกระเป๋าทุกที *กรีดร้องไร้เสียง*  
> สุขภาพ: อากาศอย่างงี้ไม่มีวันหายหวัด *แพ้อากาศ* 55 / กำลังฟื้นฟูจากอาการดาวน์ ตอนนี้ร่าเริงเกินไปแทน orz ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน อารมณ์แกว่งกว่าอันดับเด็กปดิ๊วอีกโหวย *หัวเราะทั้งน้ำตา*
> 
> **ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาให้กำลังใจค่ะ!**
> 
> ป.ล. วันนี้(6/6)วิดีโอโฟกัสมาตอนบ่ายสี่โมง อย่าลืมดูองซองอูกับคังแดเนียลนะคะ ♡ อ้อ แล้วก็ ถ้าใครคิดถึงฟิค(จะมีไหมนะ...) ไปส่อง _#อ๋งเลี้ยงเนียล_ ได้นะ! ถึงจะเขียนฟิคไม่ได้แต่เราหวีดเป็นทวิตสั้น ๆ ได้ (...) อีกอย่าง หายยาวของเราไม่น่าเกินสัปดาห์นึง เราทนไม่เขียนนานไม่ได้ เดี๋ยวพังหมด
> 
>  **edit** 10:24 - มาแก้แท็ก พิมพ์ผิด


End file.
